La Hija
by Lord Arthas is Still Alive
Summary: despues de mudarse a su nueva mansion louise y saito esperaban hacer una vida tranquila como pareja, no contaban con que todas las demas pretendientes de saito llegasen con ellos a estorbarles la vida, en medio de eso llega un inesperado vistante que afectara las cosas como se desarrollaron hasta ese momento. entren y comenten .
1. Chapter 1

Era un amanecer tranquilo en cierta región de halkigenia todavía en el cielo se podían notar las dos lunas de ese mundo a pesar de que el sol ya había empezado a brillar con más fuerza en el firmamento y en una cama de una ruinosa mansión oculta en un bosque de Tristein tres chicas se despertaban perezosas, la noche anterior una auténtica batalla se había librado dentro de esa habitación y para evitar quedar más involucrado de lo que ya estaba (él era la causa Saito se había a dormir al ático dejándolas solas en el lecho.

En ese momento un gran estruendo sacudió la mansión hasta sus cimientos las chicas asustadas saltaron de la cama, Saíto, corrió a la habitación de las chicas creyendo que por algún motivo Louise había causado otra vez una explosión, al empujar la puerta, una chica peli rosada salto hacia él y se aferró con los pelos de punta.

-¿Qué paso Louise? pregunto saíto- ¿tu causaste esa explosión?

-baka Saíto –responde Louise indignada ante la pregunta y cuando estaba por pegar y darle una regañina a Saíto cuando un nuevo estruendo causo la crispación mayor de la chica, las otras dos aprovecho la excusa para también pegarse a saíto una era una chica de pelo azul celeste con gafas y un cuerpo total mente plano de unos 16 años al igual que Louise nombre Charlotte apodo tabitha, la otra de un aspecto de unos 18 años con un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado y el cabello negro corto se llamaba siesta y era la maid de la casa.

-'eso pareció una explosión sónica'-dijo saíto en voz baja recordando el sonido de los aviones de guerra de su mundo- 'no puede ser concluyo' acercándose a la ventana para ver al cielo y al mirar arriba se quedó con la boca abierta

-¿Qué pasa Saito? Pregunto Louise al ver la reacción de Saíto, sin respuesta

-¿Saíto?,¿ Saito?,¡¿ SAITO?¡ ,las tres chicas sacudieron a Saito para que reaccionase, este no reacciono a sus preguntas pero salió corriendo al patio

- ¿QUE TE CREES PERRO?¡ CUANDO TE HABLO ME CONTESTAS¡-grito Louise en el patio cuando por fin pudo alcanzar a Saito en el patio.

El chico levantó un dedo al cielo y apunto a cuatro largas nubes que se entrecruzaban en el cielo y dijo casi gritando por la emoción -¡JETS¡

- ¡NO ME GRITE¡ ¡¿ Y QUE ES ESO DE JETS?¡ grito Louise en eso por el horizonte Saito vio acercarse un par de puntos por el horizonte el dragón azul de tabitha empezó a gruñir y se fue a esconder, saíto empezó a agitar los brazos haciendo señas a lo que él creía que eran aviones cuando estos pasaron sobre ellos a una velocidad pasmosa causando un nuevo estruendo

-Saíto me asustas ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Louise casi sin voz al ver esas dos cosas.

Saito en ese momento se dio cuenta del temor de la chica y con una mirada de alegría le dijo:

-son aviones

-¿aviones?–dijeron las chicas llegando a donde se encontraba la pareja.

-Así es, -respondió Saíto – es tecnología de mi mundo

Los supuestos aviones en este momento hicieron una maniobra en picada reduciendo drásticamente su velocidad a medida que se acercaban al suelo se nivelaron y retornaron a una velocidad ya más baja hacia la mansión esto sorprendido a Saito sabía que lo habían visto pero no esperaba que se acercaran entonces cuando se estaban acercando se pudo notar las características de estas dos máquinas.

La que estaba más cerca era de un color blanco plateado en todo el fuselaje, las alas mostraban una curvatura que variaba levemente mientras maniobraba esto sorprendió a Saito pues no recordaba ninguna nave que presentara las alas articuladas, debajo de las alas colgaban lo que Saito reconoció como misiles por lo que se trataba de algún avión de guerra la cabina era extraña ya que no formaba una sola pieza con el fuselaje sino que estaba articulada en una especie de cuello además carecía de parabrisas sino que la cabina era cerrada completamente y los costados de la cabina de la aeronave se veían pequeñas ventanas de un color ambarino dándole un aspecto general de una gran ave de rapiña.

Su compañera no era menos rara, esta era de color verde con tonos rojizos en los bordes de las alas, la pansa, los costados de la cabina y la cola; al igual que la otra su cabina era completamente cerrada solo con dos ventanas en este caso de color rojo y estaba unida al resto de la nave por un cuello articulado, del mismo largo que la cabina que parecía poder moverse en cualquier dirección, además la cabina presentaba un par de cuernos tirados hacia atrás y una ''boca'' que podía abrirse y cerrarse en el fuselaje tenía por arriba lo que parecía un disco satelital y dos ametralladoras a los costados, sus alas también eran articuladas y alentaban un poco pero a diferencia del otro estaban articuladas en tres puntos como las de los murciélagos, su cola eran muy larga y terminaban en tres puntas dándole un aspecto de un enorme pterodáctilo.

Cuando estuvieron sobre la mansión se detuvieron suspendidos en el aire y aletearon para hacer un aterrizaje vertical, de la pansa de las aeronaves se desplegaron unas patas robóticas el avión plateado se posó como un ave con las alas plegándose en las patas traseras estiradas y la cabeza en alto, a unos 10 metros de altura, el otro lo hiso más como un pterodáctilo recostando las patas traseras y las alas plegadas quedando con cuatro puntos de apoyo en el piso, cuando la cabina del avión plateado se abrió una chica se levantó en la cabina y de un brinco llego al suelo su ropa era una tela sintética que por el modo en que terminaba en las mangas y el cuello parecía gruesa pero que se pegaba muy bien al cuerpo delatando una figura cuidada en la cintura una correa metálica gruesa sujetaba varios instrumentos electrónicos y era levemente parecido al cinturón de Batman, en su pecho una coraza metálica cuadrada tenia lo que parecían entradas de tubos de ventilación, tenía unos guantes del mismo material que el traje con terminaciones metálicas y en su cabeza un casco que se parecía al de un motociclista. Al quitárselo una larga cabellera negra se deslizo hacia abajo los ojos de la chica eran de un color rosado ambarino como los de Louise, pero lo más notable era que la cara parecía una versión femenina de Saito.

Los labios finamente pegados de la chica se abrieron y dijo mirando a Louise y Saíto.

- Mama, Papá, hola.


	2. Chapter 2

La escena que se desarrolló a continuación era de los más rara en el patio de una vieja mansión de aspecto victoriano dos gigantescas moles de metal que evocaban bestias prehistóricas es erguían estáticas un dragón azul las olfateaba con curiosidad, dentro en una sala con viejas decoraciones tres personas estaban discutiendo o más bien una estaba interrogando a las otras dos. El interrogador vestía como una persona comun de principios del siglo xxi los otros dos llevaban ropas negras parecidas a las del comando sawt combinado con los trajes espaciales de los videojuegos, en la sala entro una maid.

-aquí está el café-dijo la maid dejando las tasas

-gracias siesta –respondió saíto, la chica con traje futurista cogió una de las tasas y dio un sorbo

- entonces ¿vienen del futuro?- soltó saíto

-umh…

-¿y tú eres mi hija y de Louise y el hombre detrás de ti es un dragón rhyme que es tu familiar?

-sí, ¿tendrán azúcar?, esta amargo.

-perdóname pero es difícil de creer

-¿le estas diciendo mentirosa? Salto el supuesto dragón con forma humana. Describámoslo que me estaba olvidando era un hombre de aspecto severo de cabello negro corto con aspecto militar y muy musculado a pesar de ser bajo causaba una sensación de respeto y temor.

- ¿es tan difícil de creer? Has estado viviendo en un país con espíritus que se encarnan en el agua, quimeras, dragones y duermes con una bruja sádica y no me crees que vengo del futuro, ¡además tengo tu misma cara¡

Justo cuando dijo lo de bruja sádica, una peli rosada bajaba por las escaleras, acababa de cambiarse de ropa y ahora llevaba un uniforme blanco y negro con una capa en su cara se notaba el disgusto

-los siento mamá- dijo la chica al ver la cara de enojo de la otra haciéndose lo más pequeña posible.

Louise no esperaba que la llamasen así además la chica que se lo dijo aparentaba ser mayor que ella pero si lo que decía era cierto entonces ella se sentía feliz significaba que ya había ganado siesta la reina tabitha todas las demás ya estaban fuera de combate.

-de todos modos todavía no nos has dicho tu nombre-noto Louise acordándose de no saber cómo se llamaba.

- me llamo Julieth la Valiere- respondió la chica –y el tipo con cara de malo detrás de mí se llama seainox, no te preocupes por su cara por dentro es más dulce que un cachorrito.

- la Valiere?, pero si Saíto es tu padre por que no llevas su apellido?

-mi partida fue asentada en Japón, haya heredan el apellido materno

-¿y, de que época vienes?

-20 años al futuro, claro esos aviones son tecnología más avanzada tu magia del vacío es asombrosa, puedes abrir portales en el tiempo espacio a cualquier época hasta con 600 años de diferencia con el presente.

- entonces tu no eres de un futuro distante

- no pero e vivido en el futuro distante mucho tiempo

-¿Por qué? Se intrigo Saíto

-estudios, trabajo, cosas….

La chica miro alrededor y suspiro nostálgica –en esta casa me crie-dijo mirando alrededor ¡qué recuerdos¡

-como es el futuro?

Albión es una república presidencial, Tristein, una monarquía constitucional el doble de grande que ahora, lo mismo para Galia, parte de Germania está bajo control de Tristein, se descubrieron dos continentes más, la tecnología está más o menos con 300 años de adelanto al presente y tú eres la persona más influyente del mundo por eso tus hijos pueden viajar en naves espaciales.

-dices que ese par de robots son naves espaciales-saíto incrédulo, Louise no entendía nada.

- sí, alcanzan match 3 en la atmosfera y el 10% de la velocidad de la luz en el espacio.

-ya pero la pregunta más importante-tabitha acababa de entrar al salón, aparentemente había estado escuchando el interrogatorio desde afuera-¿Por qué has venido?

…..

Hubo un silencio

-podría… podría decirse que vine a robar un corazón. Hablaba la chica con cara pensativa

Otro silencio la cara se le relajo. Dentro de dos meses un evento de gran importancia va a ocurrir, no puedo decirles de que se trata pero en ese momento tendré mi oportunidad hasta entonces tengo que defender la posición y esperar….. Esperaría poder hospedarme acá, después de todo es mi casa. Termino con una sonrisa nerviosa

-está bien pueden quedarse después responderán a las demás preguntas.-dijo Saíto seriamente

- yuppiiiii la alegría de la chica era palpable, vamos a desempacar le dijo a su acompañante, este hiso una mueca de aprobación y la siguió.

Saíto sintió un tirón del brazo

-estas seguro?- Le pregunto Louise .

-Si no parecen malas personas además esas máquinas en definitiva no son de esta época.

-está bien

-siesta prepárales una habitación.-la sirvienta asintió con la cabeza y salió, Louise lo miraba extrañada.

-dices que tienen que ser del futuro pero algo no te convence ¿Qué es?

-si fuera nuestra hija del futuro al venir produciría una paradoja, uno no puede conocer a sus propios padres antes de haber nacido.

-y que tal si yo vine adrede para propiciar mi creación?-la chica acababa de entrar con una enorme caja al hombro-esto es un regalo para ustedes-sonrió y les dio la espalda para ir a por más cosas,-además lo de las paradojas es cosa de películas de ciencia ficción no lo des como verdades científicas –dijo mientras salía.

-¿películas de ciencia ficción?- Louise no sabía que era eso .

-son como obras de teatro que transmiten por, eh…, bueno no importa eso solo que son acerca de cosas que podrían llegar a pasar en el futuro. Explico Saíto, era un problema tratarle de explicar estas cosas a alguien que no tenía referencias previas pero noto que ella no estaba conforme con la explicación que le acababan de dar- sabes que mejor veamos qué es lo que nos acaba de regalar.

-wow-Si las cosas son así pensó- BIENVENIDA A CASA JULIETH grito saíto

Más tarde ese día ya la chica acababa de acomodarse con su compañero dragón, todavía no le creía que fuera su hija, si volver al futuro le había enseñado algo era que uno no podía tratar con sus padres sin autodestruirse en el proceso. Pero que importaba tenía una computadora mágica que funcionaba sin electricidad y con conexión a internet sin filtros si tan solo Louise no estuviera mirando podría buscar ideas para cosa que hacer con ella ustedes me entienden.

-señor no estoy seguro que permitir a estas personas vivir acá sea una buena idea ellos llegaron y agua hirviendo a empezado a brotar de la tierra es una mala señal –dijo un anciano que era el dirigente de los pobladores del feudo su car era de preocupación, el pobre anciano estaba aterrado.

-agua hirviendo-dijeron a la vez Saíto y Louise siesta también estaba por ahí escuchando y pego la oreja.

-si así es la tierra se rajo y empezó a echar agua hirviendo cuando la bestias de metal aterrizaron

- ¿podemos ir a verlas? Louise parecía bastante preocupada, siesta también pero en la cara de Saíto una media sonrisa se acababa de dibujar

-¡por supuesto¡-no entendía la pregunta como señor del feudo todo lo que ocurría en el feudo era su responsabilidad aunque él no parecía comprenderlo.

Salieron a ver era un atardecer hermoso el cielo estaba teñido con tonalidades naranjas y violetas, el viento era fresco y a la distancia llegaba el olor de las viñas y la tierra trabajada, era un paisaje maravilloso, pero los presentes estaban preocupados menos saíto, que iba sonriendo tenía una idea de lo que podía ser y se estaba dando esperanzas.

El grupo estaba compuesto por Saíto, Louise, Siesta, tabitas dragona en forma humana y el anciano; al llegar el agua se había empozado echaba vapor, un leve olor a azufre impregnaba el aire pero no era algo molesto, la dragona se asustó y se escondió detrás de su ama

-el mundo se está acabando onee-sama decía temblando, charlot no reacciono, pero todos los demás reaccionaron y se asustaron menos Saíto el ya sabía que eran esas aguas.

-valla son aguas termales, no creía que existieran en este mundo dijo rio Saíto estaba feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

Pasaron varios días desde Julieth y seainox llegaron a la casa Saíto acaba de construir un baño de aguas termales en y pensaba dar una fiesta al día siguiente para festejar las invitaciones ya habían llegado la chica del futuro había sido muy abierta con respecto a cómo estaba ahí y como eran las cosas pero se mostraba renuente a explicarle que era el evento trascendental que iba a ocurrir en un par de meses, es ''mejor para todos no saber decía", ya empieza a créele lo de su hija. Las cosas iban bien si tan solo siesta le diera un rato a solas con Louise el sería el más feliz pero eso no se podía, o dormía solo o lo hacía con tres chicas que se estorbaban entre ellas todo lo posible y no le dejaban hacer nada pero eso cambiaria a la mañana siguiente lo tenía todo planeado.

-¿contemplando el atardecer?-su auto declarada hija llegaba a su lado ahora vestía con ropas más normales, (para Saíto) un polo sin mangas con un diseño de la mitad de arriba rojo y la mitad de abajo negro separados por líneas blancas en la parte alta del abdomen y unos pantalones vaqueros apretados de color azul que le llegaban a media pantorrilla, con zapatillas de tela. Esta moda no era rara en el mundo de Saíto pero parecía que en este esa ropa era de lo más rara.

-….. Ah, este…. ¿has visto a mi dragón? Pregunto Julieth.

-no, no ha pasado por aquí-contesto Saíto- si lo veo que le digo

-nada no importa, pensaba mandarlo a recolectar información a Galia pero yo ya se lo diré-entonces la chica se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se golpeó la frente

-tiene que ver con tu objetivo ¿no? –Saíto sonreía a la chica que tanto se esforzaba en no hablar del tema se le había escapado algo por error.

-bueno ya, metí la pata, ahora cállate-se dio la vuelta-ah… con respecto a tu encargo ya está preparado-se fue.

Lo final le alegro, ya todo estaba preparado solo tenía que esperar hasta mañana-maldición-lo envergaba una gran emoción-esta noche no voy a poder dormir.

En efecto esa noche no pudo ni intento dormir el cielo era perfecto y se subió al techo como hacía en esas ocasiones para mirar las estrellas, estaba ahí pensando en las moscas mientras miraba las estrellas cuando un leve sonido de abajo le llamo la atención, se acercó a la cornisa para mirar abajo, hay estaban en el patio Julieth y su dragón seainox conversaban sobre algo, ella le dio un paquete a él y luego un beso, al parecer ellos tampoco eran tan solo familiar y ama pero ellos si podían expresarlo con libertad le encantaría que fueran el mismo y Louise en su lugar, luego el dragón se cubrió de fuego hasta estar totalmente envuelto remplazando la forma humana por una grande forma de reptil, su cabeza se parecía al a de una mamba negra excepto por dos pequeños cuernos que crecían para atrás su cuerpo era masivo y pulido de un negro intenso la vestía elevo vuelo y se marchó detrás del otro lado de la casa como por voluntad propia el gigantesco robot verde también despego y siguió a su piloto.

Ella entro a la mansión el ruido de la transformación y el despegue parecían haber despertado a los ocupantes por que empezó a oír ruidos dentro de la casa. Al cabo de un rato la trampilla por la que se accedía al techo se abrió y de ella emergió una mata de pelo rosa, la bruja en silencio entendido se acercó a su familiar llevaba solo una pijama de seda pero no importaba eso era una noche calurosa.

Ninguno de los dos hablo, no era necesario ambos esperaban una oportunidad y la tenían ahora las estrellas serían sus únicos testigos, un beso luego dos en la recostó sobre el techo ella se movía en correspondencia, al diablo todos los planes elaborados, al diablo mañana, así era mejor, el camisón de seda había quedado a un lado y el pequeño pecho de Louise ahora era visible en la claridad de las estrellas, él no se resistió a besarlo, ella estaba completamente roja, se quejó, no era justo que fuese la única en esa situación, el comprendió.

…

Y hubieran hecho el amor allí mismo, ella ya estaba desnuda y a él le faltaba poco, de no ser por el ruido de la trampilla, siesta los había descubierto saíto la estaba odiando por dentro en ese momento, Louise lo hacía por fuera:

**-PE-PE-PERO QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES AQUÍ?, VUELVE A DENTRO¡**¡. Le grito Louise avergonzada a siesta pero esta no hiso caso subió al techo y de una carrera y falso tropezón-yo también quiero jugar Saíto-san- cayo con el pecho sobre la cara de Saíto, noqueándolo, Louise se trataba de tapar como podía para que no la vieran se le quito la vergüenza, remplazada por la ira, saco su varita de sus prendas, Saíto no pudo reaccionar el golpe de siesta lo había noqueado

-perro idiota-grito Louise apuntando hacia el y hacia sienta con la varita, la explosión abrió un boquete en el techo y los tres cayeron en la cama donde dormía Tabitha junto con un montón de escombros por suerte nadie salió herido, menos Saíto que más que herido en el cuerpo estaba herido en el alma.

Y así paso la noche, Saíto pudo dormir después de todo, desmayado por un golpe en la cara y una explosión, al despertar por que la luz le daba en los ojos vio el techo y suspiro, ¿quién tendría que reparar el techo?, por supuesto que él, pero no importaba el día en que pondría en práctica su plan había llegado.


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Oh valla¡, Saito sí que arreglo la casa, ahora hasta se ve acogedora-dijo kirche, si hubiera visto el boquete que la hicieron al techo la noche anterior posiblemente no habría dicho esto.

-¿así que aquí es donde ha estado viviendo Saíto ahora? –intervino guiche que llegaba justo detrás de la última-no es tan malo como decías

, la última vez que estuve aquí el sitio era una autentica ruina.

Desde el patio trasero, Siesta, quien estaba tendiendo la ropa que acababa de lavar los vio y fue a su encuentro.

El grupo estaba compuesto por kirche, montmorensy, guiche, tiffa y marincorme eran los que Saito había invitado a la fiesta en los baños que iba a hacer donde pensaba poner su plan para estar con Louise

-¡buenos días chicos¡-dijo Siesta con una sonrisa-no esperaba que llegasen tan pronto, Saito está adentro pasen –los guio.

- Saito-san tus invitados han llegado-llamo la sirvienta al chevalier que ahora estaba trabajando como peón para parchar el techo.

-ya bajo siesta-grito desde arriba, se notaba cierto rencor en la voz del chico, descolgándose del techo se sacudió y miro a su novia–vamos Louise.

Por las escaleras bajaron, primero tabitha, kirche la saludo con alegría ellas no se había visto desde hacía algún tiempo, tabitha aunque no tan afectuosa como su amiga se notaba que estaba algo feliz.

Después bajaron Saito y Louise juntos y detrás de ellos Julieth, todos los recién llegados se quedaron mirando.

-yo los presento- salto Louise antes de que Saito pudiera abrir la boca-chicos, ella se llama Julieth Hiraga la Valiere y es mi hija del futuro.

Julieth casi se cae de espaldas por la sorpresa, presentarse le parecía de lo más difícil, y sin embargo ella lo soltó así de un solo sopapo –Julieth- continuo la joven peli rosa que se convertiría en su madre ellos son kirche, momtmorensi, guiche, tiffa y marincorme-apuntando a cada uno de ellos.

_…_

Paso un rato desde esa terrible presentación, Julieth trataba de explicarles a todo el grupo como era eso del viaje en el tiempo y las propiedades de su nave, todo para evitar que los amigos de su madre la creyesen loca, bien que estaba loca, pero en un sentido diferente, algo que había notado es que Siesta no pintaba por ningún lado, ¿quizás estaba tramando algo? Le dejaría esas paranoias a su padre como tarea por ahora tenía otros asuntos

-se llama caza bombardero tipo sigilo 4.0 match HUNTER, o HUNTER CBS 4-explicaba de la boca del avión salía un haz de luz generando una puerta dimensional de un metro de diámetro hacia el mundo de Saito, para mostrarles que si podía viajar por el tiempo espacio, le aburría dar explicaciones, pero, de algún modo los otros le habían creído.

Siesta vino corriendo y le dijo algo al oído Louise las dos se retiraron, ellos (sus padres del futuro) no le habían contado que pasase nada especial ese día, así que no tenía idea de por qué su sigilo.

Tardo un rato mas todos conversaban animadamente, guiche había intentado coquetearle pese al enfado de Montmorency:

-oh cuan bella resulta la hija de mi amigo, el futuro traerá las flores más hermosas de todas.-dijo guiche a lo que la aludida respondió.

-eh...Este…a mi novio le gusta romperle los brazos a los que me fastidian. Tenía una bonita sonrisa y una mirada de sinceridad lo que dejo helado al pobre chico, ella se arrepintió un poco era verdad que una vez su dragón le había roto los brazos a un chico, pero era por otra causa.

En ese momento llegaron Louise y Siesta llevando a un encapuchado, aparentemente un intruso, Julieth se preocupó, acaso ya habían empezado a llegar los otros que querían ganarle su puesto, ¡pues ella los eliminaría¡ cuando la capucha cayo, sin embargo no fue la única sorprendida.

-hola Saíto ¿Dónde están las aguas que dejan blanda la piel- estas palabras habían salido de la boca de la reina Henrieta mucho más joven de lo que Julieth la recordaba pero sin duda era ella.

Una media hora después todos incluyendo a la reina y hasta a delfinger la espada de Saíto se encontraban en las aguas termales los chicos afuera las chicas adentro bañándose las primeras en entrar eran la reina y Louise por los gritos pudo suponer que hubo una pequeña pelea pero ya había terminado todos menos Saíto intentaban espiar, él no los detuvo por que él tendría la mejor parte después, una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en su rostro al pensar en esto, sacudió su cabeza y continuo con la parrillada.

No noto cuando los chicos se escurrieron a otra parte por el empalizado, un rato después una explosión lo sobresalto, sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado ellos abrían tratado de colarse dentro del baño con las chicas desnudas una de ellas o todas abrían sacado sus varitas y los lanzaron a volar, lo que le preocupaba saber es si todavía estaban vivos, entonces otra explosión más fuerte y lejana entonces un grito.

-PAPÁ-era la voz de Julieth, aunque no estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamen de esta manera de todas maneras fue y cuando la vio tuvo que taparse la nariz casi le salía sangre, ella estaba desnuda y con una toalla que a las duras penas tapaba nada, su pecho era casi del mismo tamaño que el de la reina o de Siesta su cuerpo indica unos 18 años en flor, toda una mujer, mientras la observaba ella lo miro con cara de preocupación.

-es mi enemigo-dijo-atacaron la mansión, perdí el contacto con el HUNTER, voy a revisar, cuídalas, si no vuelvo en treinta minutos llévatelas a un lugar lejano no vuelvan.

Termino de decir esto dio una especie de brinco, de sus pies empezó a salir fuego, sus brazos hacia atrás también lo hacían, tomo la posición como si de una especie de patineta se tratase, en pocos segundos alcanzo una velocidad de unos 50 km/h flotando a unos centímetros del piso, en dirección a la mansión.

-¿Qué rayos paso aquí compañero?-pregunto la espada de Saito saliendo de su funda

-no lo sé delf- una gran interrogación apareció sobre su cabeza. Miro a un costado hay estaban guiche y marincorne, noqueados y bastante carbonizados. Pero como se sacudían supo que estaban vivos.

"que rayos, nadie se atreve a atacarme"-pensaba con frustración Julieth mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad a la mansión,-"y eso que me estaba divirtiendo"

-unos minutos atrás-

_Punto de vista de Julieth_

"ah que relajante son las aguas termales"-la cabeza de Julieth para variar no tenía ninguna preocupación, que importaba el mundo, mientras haya aguas termales no le importaba; miro alrededor, sus compañeras de baño estaban bastante cohibidas,-"quizás sea porque no están acostumbradas a los baños abiertos".

No tienen por qué preocuparse-dijo la reina en estos sitios -no importa la clase social-trataba de animarlas, Julieth entendió entonces les era difícil estar en el mismo lugar a gente de tan diferentes escalas sociales, incluso había dos extranjeras.

Las chicas se animaron entonces y se acercaron entre ellas, a Siesta se dio por iniciar una pelea de salpicaduras, su mamá fue la primera víctima de siesta pero esta se vengó, cayéndole una cantidad de agua caliente a siesta, la pelea se estaba animando, ella estaba por meterse al juego cuando lo sintió, unos ojos lascivos mirándolos por las rendija, pensó en el espectáculo que les estaban dando, con la tetona de tiffa tambaleándose mareada de un lugar a otro y Siesta kirche y la reina jugando con agua, supuso lo que pensarían estos tipos sobre ellas y como se burlarían de su mamá y tabitha por planas; sin embargo decidió no malograr la fiesta para todos y solo se hundió un poco más, tal vez se metiera en sus cerebros y les causara pesadillas o algo para vengarse, pero después, nada importaba.

Mientras que estaba pensando en eso, le llego un mensaje directo a su cerebro, era el sistema de advertencia temprana de su nave, a la distancia había avistado lo que parecía un destacamento militar acercándose en un camión, mediante comando remoto desde su mente hiso despegar al ave de acero, esta sobrevoló el objetivo dándole confirmación visual era un camión militar pintado de negro que se dirigía por el pueblo hacia la mansión en su interior 16 personas contando al chofer, el escaneo de sistemas revelo que sus únicas armas eran unos rifles de asalto citadino y lo que parecía un lanzamisiles primitivo, si se acercaban demasiado los eliminaría.

Una explosión, los chicos habían saltado el cerco y se habían lanzado a la piscina, kirche que era la única que tenía la varita los había mandado a volar y se había acabado pero este breve lapso de desconcentración basto para que el enemigo la detectase(o a su robot) y la tirasen a suelo una milésima de segundo llego a ella el sonido de la explosión. El contacto psíquico con su nave se había perdido.

-devuelta al presente-

Acababa de llegar al sitio en que se había estrellado su avión, los daños eran mínimos pero la pintura estaba totalmente arruinada, hiso una mini rabieta, odiaba que otros niños jugaran con sus juguetes y más si es que terminaban rotos, si Saito hubiera estado ahí le hubiera echo gracia, ella acababa de hacer un puchero idéntico a los de Louise cuando se enfadaba pero no estaba con ganas de pegar a Saíto.

Mientras estaba mirando su máquina una ráfaga de balas salió de los arboles a un lado ella apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse tras la nave ,y otra ráfaga de balas esta vez de otra parte del bosque casi le pesca, ella no podía verlos pero sabía que al menos 15 soldados armados estaban en ese bosque, acechándola, dio un brinco y empezó a trepar por el lomo de su nave hasta la cabina, agradecía el saber hacer magia sin varita lo que utilizo para crear un escudo a su alrededor y no ser herida, la cabina no se abría automáticamente, tuvo que hacerlo manual y se introdujo al avión justo cuando su escudo se desvaneció, al entrar se dio cuenta de que todo el sistema estaba congelado por eso se había cortado el contacto telepático, -"un misil de pulso electromagnético "pensó -significa que solo tienen esos rifles ahora.

Busco detrás del asiento, siempre tenía armas por si las dudas hay, a partir de ahora también pondría un poco de ropa de repuesto ya que se le había caído la toalla durante la balacera y estaba desnuda encontró lo que buscaba un generador personal de escudos que se ponía como una pequeña chaqueta y la protegía los 360° pero no cubría nada –maldición –dijo al notar este hecho no le gustaba el hecho de andar luciendo todo, a seainox le daría un patatús si se enteraba, buscando más a fondo encontró una escopeta recortada, le encantaba esta arma tenía una puntería pésima y con ella no hacía falta apuntar; y al final un cuchillo militar lo usaría si se le acababan las balas .

Bajo de la cabina ya no necesitaba preocuparse el escudo podía resistir casi cualquier cosa y no creía que sus enemigos tuvieran un cañón de protones portátil por ahí así que se internó en la selva siendo rodeada por una autentica lluvia de balas, al ver al primer enemigo retrocediendo y escondiéndose tras un árbol ella le apunto más o menos con la escopeta, se acercó al verlo caer no estaba muerto pero si herido, no tenía ninguna clase de blindaje.

-"esto será fácil" ME ESCUCHAN IDIOTAS, SI ES QUE NO QUIEREN MORIR LARGENSE, ES MI ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA-grito lo más alto que pudo para alertarles pero ellos ya lo sabían, la verdad no tenía ganas de matar si no era necesario.

Hiso un conjuro sobre si misma que la cubrió de fuego hacia sería más notoria y los otros podrían irse empezó a buscar a sus oponentes en este bosque no era tan difícil era bastante despejado, las balas habían dejado de correr se dieron cuenta de que no podían hacer nada contra ese escudo; tras unos árboles encontró a un grupo eran cuatro soldados al verla empezaron a disparar, ella levanto la escopeta y de un tiro derribo al de la izquierda, luego boto la escopeta, recargar tomaba tiempo, saco el cuchillo y se abalanzó contra los tres restantes al primero le clavó el cuchillo en el pecho y le dijo "adiós" con una sonrisa macabra, los otros la miraron aterrados al ver como parte del fuego que envolvía a la chica se le había pegado a su compañero muerto y se consumía ;empezaron a correr mientras le disparaban; uno dio una mirada atrás y vio como Julieth se disolvía en humo negro dejando un residuo de luz roja donde estaban sus ojos entonces se detuvieron al escuchar un ruido delante de ellos, una risa sádica se oyó en todo el bosque uno de los dos vio horrorizado como su compañero se elevaba del suelo y su espalda era retorcida hasta romperse, la sangre que cayo tiño la silueta de su asesina todavía invisible de rojo, el ultimo del grupo se colapsó aterrado y empezó a gatear ella lo seguía con calma cuando oyó unos disparos en otra parte del bosque y no eran hacia ella.

-maldición viejo- soltó entre dientes y corrió tras el ruido al llegar vio lo que suponía al que le había disparado era a Saito pero para su sorpresa no estaba herido por que gracia al poder del Gandalf había podido protegerse de las balas con su espada y de un tajo le había cortado el brazo a uno de sus dos atacantes mientras tanto el otro huía

-¡Papá¡- grito Julieth asustada por que hubieran herido al chico – ¿estás bien?

-Si estoy bien, pero tu estas cubierta de sangre que te a pasado

-No te preocupes, no es mi sangre

En ese momento los dos cayeron en la cuenta, la chica estaba desnuda, Saito se volteo y se quitó el abrigo para dárselo; ella se cubrió lo más que pudo con este, los dos estaban tan rojos que podrían competir con un tomate.

Una vez que se había puesto la chaqueta se inclinó sobre el tipo al que Saito le había cortado el brazo, llevaba un tiempo quieto sin hacer ruido, poniendo la mano en su cuello.

-está muerto-dándole la noticia a Saito- se desangro.

A ella le preocupaba su padre del pasado, ella al ser una militar estaba acostumbrada a matar pero él no, Saito era solo un guardián que si bien había tenido que ver con la muerte de varios soldados durante la guerra contra Albión no tenía por qué estar acostumbrado

-¿estás bien?-pregunto con delicadeza

- si… no se pudo evitar

-Bien, espero- suspiro, cerró los ojos y empezó a recitar en voz baja- revisando sistemas de comunicación, apertura de canal .3.2.1. Online sistema Hunter iniciado, iniciar escaneo de campo, escaneo completo enemigos retirándose, numero de enemigos ilesos 10, número de heridos 0, número de bajas enemigas 6, número de heridos aliados 0. Escaneo completo. Iniciando auto reconstrucción

-¿Qué fue eso? Pregunto Saito tras escuchar esta sarta de frases.

-puedo controlar mi nave por control psíquico le estaba ordenando hacer una revisión del campo-explico con calma, estaba cansada –deberíamos regresar-musito

Ella le puso un dedo encima de la frente al soldado muerto y este empezó a quemarse en silencio.

-¿Por qué vinieron? Pregunto Saito de camino de vuelta

-lo que pude ver al leer sus mentes es que habían venido a asesinarme, ellos quieren lo mismo que yo

-¿volverán?

-lo dudo, buscaran otro lugar para esconderse hasta el día de la verdad… no busques mas esto es todo al respecto.

-¿sabes? Cuando era niña y te tenías que ir, mi mamá me ponía esta misma chaqueta como almohada y solo así yo podía dormir-prácticamente inaudible estas palabras habían llegado muy dentro de Saito sabría que pronto él y Louise debían estar juntos.

Volvieron con el grupo, apenas había pasado unos 50 minutos, pero parecieron una eternidad, al verlos, o más bien al verla a ella cubierta de sangre pusieron cara de horror.

-¡¿Qué paso dijo Louise, Saito, July, están bien?¡-la cara de Louise era de preocupación extrema, fue la primera en correr hacia ellos y revisarlos de arriba abajo para ver si tenían algo.

-solo mal entendidos mamá-dijo Julieth dirigiendo una mirada preocupada a su padre, supo al verlo que los eventos de ese mediodía quedaría entre ellos eso la alivio-¡tengo que meterme al agua.¡

Los dejo hay y se metió a la piscina sin más, le dejaría el bulto de las explicaciones a Saito él era bueno en esas cosas, se quitó la chaqueta y salto al agua, la sangre que ya se había secado en su cabello y cuerpo salió fácilmente con el agua caliente y empezó a fluir por el desagua, ella se quedó repasando mentalmente la escena que acababa de protagonizar y calculando la siguiente medida cuando un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza, Louise le había dicho July, ella no les había mencionado que este era su apodo o que ella solo la llamaba así cuando le causaba una preocupación "el tiempo es una ilusión" esta era una de las frases favoritas de su maestro de física, o seria de filosofía.

Al salir cogió su ropa del cambiador improvisado de ese baño saco un celular que tenía metido en uno de los bolsillos y empezó a enviar una serie de mensajes mientras salía.


	5. Chapter 5

Afuera las cosas se habían calmado regular para ese momento, principalmente gracias a la parrillada que aunque un poco quemada estaba perfecta para los estómagos hambrientos del grupo, pronto la comida estaba acabada y era turno de los chicos para probar las aguas termales. No estaban de muy buena ganas, ellos habían ido hay para fisgonear a las chicas bañándose, pero ellas los empujaron adentro para compensar y los encerraron.

-¿Qué es lo que paso halla?-pregunto Louise a su hija una vez que tuvo la oportunidad, por lo visto no lo dejaría correr

-ah-suspiro la increpada-un ataque militar, he encargado el establecimiento de una barrera temporal para que no vuelvan-respondió al ver que ella no se quedaría tranquila sin una respuesta

-y ¿Qué es lo que paso?

-no te voy a dar detalles, no puedo, pero no te preocupes no va a volver a pasar-en realidad eso deseaba pero sabía que no sería así.

En ese momento el celular que tenía en el bolsillo sonó, no era algo que ocurriese a menudo, al abrirlo vio que era un mensaje multimedia abriéndolo vio que era de su hermano mayor un video.

-Mira mamá, ¿quieres ver la primera risa de tu nieto? Le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice a Louise.

Esta se sorprendió e hiso una seña para que le muestre ella hizo clic y el video empezó a correr primero aparecía su hermano un hombre de unos 20-21 años de cabello negro y los ojos morados del padre de Louise les saludo diciendo "mira hermana, Saito ya sabe reír" luego enfoco al bebe este estaba calvo en su cuna y reía alegremente, era tan suave y pequeño.

-ahh ¡exclamaron todas menos tabitha que no se había acercado a mirar ni la elfa que se había quedado dormida sobre el grass, el calor la había afectado.

-¿el chico dijo Saito, era Saito-san cuando era bebe?- pregunto siesta que no se había enterado de quien era el video.

- no, es mi sobrino, el hombre del video es Josep mi hermano mayor y el video es de hace un par de minutos, lo llamaron así en honor a su abuelo después de todo es su primer nieto, si la siguiente es niña se llamara Louise -explico a todos.

La incomodidad de las otras pretendientes era evidente, hasta de tabitha que nunca mostraba expresión alguna, para Louise esto era un canto de victoria.

-¿Qué tienes hermanos no nos habías dicho? Dijo Louise indignada por que le escondieran ese dato

-upps ¡¿me olvide? Somos 5 yo soy la única mujer y estas esperando al sexto pero todavía no te has hecho la ecografía así que no sabemos que es.

-ecogra…que?

-ecografía, es como un video que le toman un bebe antes de nacer

-cómo?

Y así pasaron 4 horas dando explicaciones por que al parecer las chicas no sabían nada de esas cosas "papa debió contarles algo "se quejó para sus adentros. Le mostro otra vez el video a Saito y los chicos cuando salieron, ellos felicitaron a Saito por algo que en teoría todavía estaba lejos de ocurrir un rato más y cansados empezaron a retirase a la casa.

-está listo el plan? le pregunto en un susurro Saito a la chica del futuro.

-todo listo ellos verán un holograma de ustedes dos yendo detrás de ellos una vez halla el somnífero los hará ir a sus habitaciones de donde no saldrán hasta mañana solo se abrirán las puertas otra vez a las 6 de la mañana. La habitación del fondo del pasillo del tercer piso solo se abrirá con tu escaneo de retina, está blindada al sonido y una vez estén dentro solo se abrirá desde adentro, el resto depende de ti. Notaba que el plan tenía un montón de huecos pero no importaba, le dedico una sonrisa pícara a su papá y se marchó.

Saito cogió a Louise del brazo y le dijo- "recuerdas lo que te dije"-su voz era un susurro bajo y grave, ella lo miro- "nos daremos un baño juntos"- ella vio como el grupo se alejaba se sonrojo y agito la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

En los baños termales se dedicaron a darse su amor entre ellos. Las eras pasaban en segundos y los segundos parecían eras, el tiempo había dejado de existir, sin embargo Saito no se atrevió a echar el plan por la borda y hacerlo todo hay. Sabia por su larga experiencia en este asunto que cada vez que llegaban a este punto, algo, cualquier cosa ocurría y los interrumpía así que cogió a su mujer entre sus brazos y la cargo hacia la mansión, esperaba que todo estuviera en su lugar y así fue no se cruzó con nadie en el camino, al llegar a la habitación marcada miro atreves de la cámara instalada a una altura un poco menos a su cabeza y la puerta se abrió, entro con Louise aun en brazos, la bajo, cerró la puerta con el pie, Louise estaba en la cama su camisa abierta, la ano a un lado lo invitaba a sentarse a su lado, él fue y ella se recostó

-para este momento he nacido-no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación.

Todos saben lo que paso después, aunque la habitación estaba protegida ante ruidos parte de la vibración y los golpes de la cama atravesaron el piso llegando a los oídos de Siesta, ella se despertó y miro a su alrededor aunque al acostarse no había sentido ni a Louise ni a Saito si los había visto, en esa misma cama con tabitha, ahora solo la peliazul y ella estaban hay y comprendió que eran esos golpes. Intento salir de la habitación pero la puerta no funcionaba la golpeo, la pateo, la tacleo, nada funcionaba.

-señorita Charlotte- sacudió con fuerza a tabitha, ¿cómo era posible que con el escándalo que había armado no se hubiese despertado?,-la señorita valiere se nos adelantó hay que impedirlo

Los ojos de la futura reina de Galia se abrieron como platos, de un brinco salió de la cama cogió su báculo y se dispuso a salir.

-bien vamos

-pero las puertas no se abren señorita Charlotte-la preocupación en la voz de siesta era notoria

-ábrete- tabitha ordeno a la puerta que se abriera apuntándole con su báculo, pero nada, en lugar de eso en la habitación sonó la voz de Julieth:

-esta habitación ha sido blindada anti magia cortesía de su servidora, las puertas y ventanas no se abrirán hasta la salida del sol, disfruten su noche muaajajajajajaja.

-**MALDITA, SIN VERGÜENZA, MALVADA, "#$%&?¡", °!"$%/(), COMO SE ATREVEN…** "espera dijo que las puertas no se abrirán"- miro a la chica de pelo azul

-señorita Charlotte ¿cree que pueda volar una de las paredes?

-mi magia no funciona-su voz era triste aunque su cara no lo expresara.

-**TE ODIO JULIETH-**en el bosque donde se había librado la batalla esa mañana Julieth estornudo una sonrisa cruzo su rostro mientras recogía el cuchillo totalmente inservible de las cenizas de un cuerpo sabía que alguien la estaba maldiciendo en ese momento y tenía una idea de quien era.


	6. Chapter 6

Eran aproximadamente las 8 dela mañana Julieth se encontraba en la puerta de la casa, miraba al sur esperando ver acercarse un avión, por su espalda apareció Saito, la brillantes de su cara indicaba todo.

-¡hola Ju¡

-hola papá, ¿qué tal está mamá?

-perfectamente, aunque creo que debo dejarla dormir ¿Qué haces aquí?

-espero… de un momento a otro debería volver mi dragón.

-¿ustedes son pareja verdad?

La reacción de la chica fue enrojecerse totalmente, esto desconcertó un poco a Saito, no se esperaba esa reacción.

-si-susurro, miro a su padre como temiendo un castigo. ¿Te sientes molesto?

-no, ¿Por qué? ¿Debería?

La chica pareció aliviarse con esta respuesta

-bueno…eh…es que podría mal interpretarse, sabes…..es que al no ser de la misma especie….es casi como zoofilia o algo así.

-no deberías preocuparte por eso, si sus sentimientos son sinceros lo demás no importa.

-¿seguro?

-si

-entonces voy a conversar con él, cuando volvamos a nuestro tiempo quiero hacerlo oficial-su cara ahora mostraba una gran seguridad- ya esa bien de esconderse-esto último fue más para ella que para Saito. ¿Qué demonios?-¡MIERDA¡

El avión que ella había estado esperando que regrese pero en vez de parar sobrevoló a match 3 la casa, detrás de él lo perseguían dos misiles teledirigidos, en eso como de voluntad propia el hunter de Julieth se activó y se dirigió caminando al encuentro de su piloto, ella de un brinco entro a la cabina que ya estaba abierta e hiso un despegue vertical.

Una vez en el aire se nivelo a los misiles poniéndose a sus 6 y los derribo con una andanada de fuego

-¿qué paso?,¿de quién son esos misiles? Pregunto Julieth por el comunicador

-¿Qué, ni un hola? Respondió seainox en tono burlón, luego cambiando el tono al notar el silencio de su compañera-me persiguen 4 SZ 3.2 STALKER ni siquiera intentes dispararles un **M.A.R.V**. (misil de alcance **M**ás**A**llá del **R**ango **V**isual) tienen sistema de despistaje de misiles.

Ella conocía perfectamente este tipo de aeronaves, eran cazas negros y pesados que recordaban a enormes murciélagos con una aerodinámica lamentable, pero que lo compensaban ampliamente con su blindaje reforzado y una gran potencia de fuego y aunque contaban con una gran carga, el peso extra no los hacia precisamente lentos superando los 3 match a toda maquina

-acaremos entonces a quemarropa-dijo Julieth- sígueme la corriente. Nos comunicaremos vía telepática.

En un movimiento de bucle se elevaron los dos aviones hasta una altura de 10 000 metros esperaban aprovechar el mayor peso de su enemigo y la poca maniobrabilidad a su favor, para eso esperarían hasta estar sobre ellos y caerían en picada, el plan no resulto los otros aviones se nivelaron con ellos, y se encontraban frente a frente con un par de stalkers a una distancia de kilómetro y medio, el hunter se adelantó disparando de frente contra sus enemigos lo otros no respondieron al fuego sino que se abrieron para los lados el hunter persiguió al de la izquierda poniéndose a sus 6, así mismo fue por el de la derecha aprovechando su batería de cañones móvil para mantenerse al paralelo de este antes de dispararle.

De pronto detrás del hunter un tercer stalker entro al campo de batalla, este disparo un misil pérmico contra la chica esta lo vio venir y doblo hacia la derecha cuando lo recordó el modelo stalker tiene un rifle en el ala derecha así que cambio de dirección a la izquierda haciendo una finta sin intención; no obstante la medida función este juego del hunter confundió tanto al misil como al stalker que lo había lanzado el misil fallo su objetivo y golpeo a su propio amigo echándolo a tierra, Julieth lo siguió con la mirada hasta verlo estrellarse en un lago a las afueras de una ciudad que no logro reconocer, el otro stalker al verse engañado por la maniobra del hunter viro erróneamente a la derecha cuando trato de enderezar era demasiado tarde la chica ya se había puesto a sus 9 en punto y apretó el gatillo, la ráfaga de fuego atravesó el blindaje del avión enemigo que en el costado del ala no era tan bueno, la bala llego al núcleo de la nave y lo incendio, su piloto viendo que había perdido activo el asiento eyector justo a tiempo antes de que el avión explotase, salvándose.

Los escombros de la aeronave se precipitaron a tierra y la chica tuvo que elevar la nariz de la nave todo lo posible para evitar golpearlo pero fallo a hacerlo tan de golpe entrando en perdida de sustentación y desplomándose a tierra como un ladrillo.

Por otro lado el c.b.a killer que tripulaba su compañero tampoco le iba muy bien, había recibido un tiro en el ala izquierda e iba dejando un rastro de humo en su camino. Detrás de él dos stalker mas lo seguían de cerca la distancia era tan poca que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a disparar por no quedar atrapados dentro de la explosión resultante entonces escucho el grito de Julieth en su mente y vio cómo se desplomaba a tierra porque su máquina se negaba a obedecer el plegó sus alas y se lanzó en picada.

Sabía perfectamente que hacer aunque dudaba que sus perseguidores le permitiesen hacerlo tenía que pasar debajo de la nave de Julieth y darle un golpe sónico para que el aire volviese a pasar por sus propulsores, así lo hizo no sin antes recibir un balazo en la cabina cortesía de uno de los stalker, aunque este no toco ninguna zona importante al recuperar la sustentación el hunter se nivelo y encaro a los enemigos

-¡te tardaste mucho ¡ -le dijo a seainox –volviendo te daré una galleta.

-¡gracias ¡entraría al infierno por una galleta ¿Quién crees que soy?¿¡scooby-doo¡?

En eso al ver al distancia que los separaba Julieth no se atrevió a disparar, en lugar de eso dirigió la energía de escudos al frente desplego las navajas que su nave tenía en las alas y envistió; el stalker de la derecha quedo cortado en tres partes, el piloto intento eyectarse pero era demasiado tarde estaban a solo 30 metros del suelo ahora y pudieron ver como el piloto golpeaba el suelo y revotaba contra él, para todos esto fue un espectáculo horrible, el combate aéreo era un duelo entre máquinas y ninguno esperaba ver morir a un piloto tan de cerca.

El otro piloto al ver que estaba en total desventaja se rindió y aterrizo. El combate termino a las afueras de Tarbes en un futuro prospera ciudad universitaria, dedicada íntegramente a la investigación científica. Pero en la actualidad era solo un villorrio ubicado al otro lado del país.

La cabina del stalker se abrió y de ella descendió su piloto ante la mirada atenta de Julieth quien seguía en el hunter cuando se fijó en su cara noto algo que la desconcertó: cabello rojo y piel morena, el piloto que los había estado atacando era un Zerbs.

-¿tú quién eres y para quien trabajas? –pregunto Julieth bajando también de la cabina, su dragón en cambio ni siquiera podía aterrizar por el daño que su nave había sufrido.

-"…"-no se dignó a contestar, solo le dio una mirada desafiante a Julieth.

-¡¿ah, no quieres hablar?¡ pues entiende que tengo métodos para sacarte la información-dijo con una sonrisa suficiente mientras trataba de entrar en su mente pero no lo lograba, por lo visto había recibido entrenamiento para resistir los ataques psíquicos de la chica.

-vas a hablar?

-"... "

-¡tú me obligaste luego no te quejes ¡

Salto sobre él y lo tumbo al piso con la cara en la tierra, se montó sobre el inmovilizando sus brazos con las piernas y la cabeza con sus manos, luego apoyo su frente contra la cabeza del susodicho y cerro los ojos; odiaba este método por que le causaba un gran dolor a ambos y de paso que el otro podría revisar sus recuerdos si se desconcentraba pero era el método más preciso y confiable.

-¿pero qué diablos?

…

Al abrir los ojos se encontró a sí misma en una plaza nevada que reconoció como la que se encuentra en la capital del ducado de Zerbs, en el hasta mayor de esta plaza ondeaba la bandera de Germania lo que significaba que era un recuerdo de antes de la conquista de este territorio para Tristein.

Frente a ella un chico de unos 10 años con la piel oscura y el cabello rojo estaba jugando con un grupo de otros 5, uno de ellos rubio de ojos verdes con una piel extremadamente pálida tenía la pelota en ese momento y trataba de que los demás no se la quitasen, el juego guardaba cierta similitud con el rugby mientras corría decía algo así como

-"y el campeón pasa al segundo defensa, sigue avanzando nadie puede pararlo llega a la portería y punto"

-¡eh!-tres de los niños brincaron celebrando el punto.

En eso llego otro joven de unos 20 años vestido como un mayordomo y le dijo:

-¡ya basta! la duquesa está esperando vamos no lo hagas esperar.

-a quien le importa esa vieja-se quejó el más chico quería seguir jugando

-no hable así de su honorable abuela

El chico trato de resistirse pero no pudo luchar ante el agarre del mayor y fue arrastrado hasta el palacio que se encontraba a un lado de la plaza, según los recuerdos de Julieth ese era el palacio municipal pero en aquella época debía ser una de las mansiones de la familia Zerbs

-muy bien veo que ya ha llegado-dijo una vieja Julieth la reconoció de las primeras fotografías que se tomaron en halkigenia.

el niño corrió a esconderse detrás de las faldas de su madre una mujer también de tez oscura pero con el cabello negro acompañada por un caballero pelirrojo en la sala se encontraban los que Julieth supuso eran todos los hijo y nietos de la anciana; cuatro hombres con el mismo tipo de cabello y el mismo aplomo a sus lados tres mujeres, aparentemente uno de ellos era viudo ya que todos tenían niños a su alrededor, el de aspecto de ser el mayor estaba acompañado de una mujer rubia, dos jóvenes rubios que debían ser sus hijos y una chica, kirche un poco más alta que la última vez que la vio

-bien ahora que ya están todos reunidos mis hijos, es hora de que reparta mis posiciones ya que mi tiempo en este mundo está llegando a su final:

Para ti Albany te dejo las posesiones de las montañas del norte y la hacienda de aguas frías (…)

Así ella repartió los terrenos y propiedades que tenía en su haber entre sus hijos hasta llegar al último a quien le dijo: "a tu mi benjamín, te dejo la villa central sé que te dejo el mayor trabajo y la mayor responsabilidad ya que tendrás que afrontar la furia de los perros de Tristein perro yo confió en ti y te lo dejo en tus manos". La escena pronto se disolvía y era remplazada por otra esta era en el mismo palacio, el niño de diez años estaba escondido debajo de una mesa en su habitación junto con su madre. En el exterior podía oírse cañonazos Julieth salió de la habitación preguntándose si podía vagar por los lugares que el chico no había visto, para su sorpresa si pudo y lo que vio eran tanques de guerra, recordaba que Saito había traído los esquemas de este y otros artefactos de su mundo y los ensamblo en masa en Tristein para poder enfrentar cualquier guerra con una ventaja tecnológica de su lado la guerra contra Germania solo había durado dos meses y sin embargo acabo con la ruina de esa nación

Un soldado derribo la puerta de la mansión un destacamento armado ingreso en esta y la aseguro capturando a la mujer y el niño y llevándolos a la sala principal ahí también se encontraban en el piso y con esposas la servidumbre de la casa y de pie separados por una mesa un prisionero acababa de ser liberado, benjamín, vestido como militar, era obvio que fue llevado hay por la fuerza, el debía haber estado peleando hacia momentos y del otro lado ,portando también un traje militar pero este sin ningún tipo de medallas ni distintivos se encontraba Saito alcanzándole un papel al vencido.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto benjamín con altanería

-es una carta de rendición-respondió Saito cortésmente- en ella dice que usted rinde este territorio y se compromete a desarmar su ejército, si acepta se detendrá instantáneamente el fuego y ya nadie será lastimado.

- ¡es una deshonra que jamás aceptare!-grito el Zerbs y sacando un cuchillo que tenía escondido en la manga se abalanzó contra Saito, este solo se agacho y desenfundando a delfinger que llevaba colgando del cinto le dio un golpe con la empuñadura, derivándolo.

-por favor entre en razón piense en su familia- lo insto Saito, había una amenaza implícita en sus palabras, Julieth nunca había visto ser tan frio a su padre.

-¡por el honor de mi familia, primero pienso morir!

-¡deténganlo va a….! -cuando Saito grito esto ya era demasiado tarde, el viejo se había clavado el cuchillo en el pecho, su muerte fue instantánea.

Julieth entonces noto como las imágenes empezaban a disolverse, trato de resistirse a que la expulsen de esa mente, todavía no había obtenido nada pero no pudo evitarlo, fue echada fuera

-¡ahora conoces mis razones¡ le grito el niño que ahora era hombre, la miraba con ira tratando de aventarla lejos de él. Ella le dio un golpe en la nuca para dejarlo privado luego utilizando su robot abrió una puerta dimensional mientras hacía unas llamadas

-¡ahora responderás a la reina por tus acciones!- dijo mientras lo aventaba por el portal.


End file.
